


Scavanger

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [82]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>21. G1; Sparkling! or Youngling!Hot Rod - Scavenging for energon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scavanger

Hot Rod moved among the piles of refuse. His tank rumbled loudly. It had been sols since he had fueled last. He was running on empty. He was always running on empty. It was a miserable existence, but the alternative was equally terrifying. 

He skittered out of the alley, looking for anything edible that had been pitched out, and finally fished a rust stick from where it had been thrown on the ground. He wiped it off and stuck it in his mouth, ignoring the stale taste. It wasn’t enough. Not nearly enough. He needed more. He needed so much more.


End file.
